Twilight Paradox
by RoseNEmmettForever
Summary: Kristen Stewart and Bella end up switching places thanks to a new vampire named Thomas who has the ability to swap people's lives. Sent by the Volturi, who are still quite upset after their defeat in Breaking Dawn. Set after the happily ever after and the wrap party and shooting of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello, and welcome to my newest, and most amazing story I have yet to write, Twilight Parodox, adopted from Adoptable Bunnies on Facebook. I adopted it from Whiterose210, or Sarah Williamson. All credit goes to her. And thank you so so much for letting me adopt this little story here, dear! This is going to be a 25-30 chapter story. And before you all go crazy on me, I will still update Everlasting Love. Haven't read it yet? Well you should, because it's a great story. So… here you go! The first chapter! Read on, and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't anything. All recognizable characters and celebs all belong to their respective owners.

BPov

I looked out over the forest from my perch on a mountain's ledge. I saw Jake and Nessie running about, ttrying to see who could catch the biggest elk. Edwward chuckled from beside me as we watche Renesmee jump over Jake's head, and grab the elk by it's neck.

"She's quite the skilled hunter." I said. Edward pressed a kiss to my temple."Of course she is. Just look at her mother." I smiled, and reached up and kissed his lips.

"You've got that wrong, I do believe she got it from you." I said, rapping my arms around his neck. He chuckled, "Well, in that case, let me show you how it's done." He jumped off the mountain, and chased after a deer. As I watched him go, I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned, and saw a tall figure in the shadows.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Don't talk, my friend." He said. He stepped out, and looked around, before looking at me. He had dark brown hair, that stopped at just above his shoulders. I could tell he hunted animals, too. "What—"He cut me off, by covering my mouth with his hand.

"You've got to be quiet, just look at me, please?" I did as I was told. I stared into his eyes, and I felt the world begin to sway, slowly at first, then it was like a tornado of sorts, spinning, and spinning, and spinning. It seemed like forever, until, finally it ended. I landed hard on the ground, with a resounding thud.

I sat up and looked around. I was no longer in the forest. It looked like I was in some sort of building. An office perhaps? I didn't know. I quickly stood up and looked around. The first thing I heard, was some guy with a British accent calling out for some girl named Kristen. I listened some more. Maybe I could get some answers.

"Kris? Kris! Hey, Jax, you seen Kris anywhere?" I heard another man respond.

"No, why? She go missing?" I heard the other one sigh impatiently

"I don't know. She said she was just getting a drink of water, I come back, and she's gone."

"Maybe she left outside for the party? You know her. After she cries, she loves a good party. You should know, you're her boyfriend."

"Oh forget it, man. I'll keep looking." I heard the British guy walk off in the other direction. The other guy snickered, and a few seconds later, I heard a bunch of people come toward the room. Crap, where to hide? I looked around, and spotted a couch, and two chairs. Shit, I was trapped. I stood there, waiting for them to come in. I heard the British guy again.

"Damn, I forgot to look in her dressing room. Hey, Taylor, you seen Kris?"

"No." another guy replied, sounding a little distracted. I was freaking out by this point.

Who was Kristen? Why were they looking for her? And who in the world were Taylor and Jax?

I had no time to wonder anymore. The door flew open, and oh my goodness, it was Edward. Edward. I flew into his arms without a second thought. I rapped my arms around him, just as I felt his warm ones encircle my waist.

Wait… freeze… warm? Edward didn't have warm arms, he had ones like mine… okay, what was going on here?

"Kris, what's going on with you? Are you okay? You're feeling a little cold." I looked up at him, feeling utterly confused.

"Edward?" I asked.

He threw back his head and laughed. "You're already missing Twilight, aren't you? I miss it too Babe, but I would very much appreciate it if you called me Rob."

O… kay? This was not what I was expecting… Rob wasn't Edward. I'm Kristen? No. I must be dreaming.

"Okay, Edward, get it together. Who the hell is Rob? Who's Jax? Taylor?"

A few other people had all filed in as I asked this.

"Babe, really are you fine?" I sighed, and decided I would play along for now. But I needed some answers, and fast.

"Yeah… sorry I guess it's just ha I guess I miss Twilight already."

"Okay then, shall we go out and party?" a short girl asked.

"Yeah sure um…" I tried to think of her name, she resembled Alice a lot. But what if that wasn't her real name?

"It's Ashley, Kris." She said with a grin. "Oh, yeah, right, sorry Ashley." I said, faking a smile. Rob took my hand in his, and we left the room. A guy with blond hair ran over to us.

"You found Kris, finally."

I didn't know what to say as they led me off to what I assumed was the party.

KPov

It was over. Five, wonderful, amazing years finally came to a close. And yes, I was the first one to cry. Then as all things go, the whole crying jag begins, and Ashley, Nikki, Elizabeth and Mackenzie started to cry with me. The guys all tried to act all macho and stuff. But I saw Peter and Kellan wipe at there eyes a little while later. Rob, Taylor and Jax teased them for a while, then they started letting a few tears escape.

In the end we were all crying. The guys made us all swear that we wouldn't let it get out to the papers.

"We don't want them to think we're whimps for crying just because we finished filming." Kellan said laughing a little threw his tears.

"Oh, shut up. You would love for it to get out." I said, elbowing him in the ribs. He laughed some more, then walked off to get something to drink.

I followed him, after letting Rob know where I was going. I gulped down a cup of water, then went into my dressing room to change for the celebratory party we were having. I knew there would be more tears there. I was just finishing applying my makeup, when the door opened, and a tall figure blocked my view.

"Wha—"

"Just listen to me. And look at me." He instructed. I looked at him, and gasped.

"He looked… like… a vampire! No, seriously, he did! I let a small laugh escape my lips. This had to be Jackson, or Kellan pulling a prank on me. One of them had to have had someone redo the makeup.

I looked at him, and he said,

"Have fun." Before the world started swaying and shaking uncontrollably. I felt like I was flying as it did so. When it was finally over, I landed on something soft. Wait, soft? I slowly opened my eyes, and took in my surroundings.

It was dense forest. Everywhere I looked, all I saw was trees, moss, and Rob running toward me. Oh, thank goodness!"

I jumped up, brushing the mud off my jeans, and ran toward him. He smiled, and caught me, before pulling a way.

"Bella, Love? What's going on?"

I looked up at him, confused. Bella, I'm not Bella.

"Rob?" I asked. He shook his head.

'Bella, have you been watching movies with that Pattinson fellow again?" I sighed, "you're not Rob? Who are you? What did you do with Rob?" I was starting to freak out.

"Bella love, I'm Edward Cullen. You know, the man you married six years ago? We have a beautiful daughter named Renesmee…" he trailed off, and looked down at me for the first time.

"Bella? Why is your heart beating? What happened while I was gone?"

"I was getting dressed when I…" I stopped. The pieces started falling into place in my head.

If I was correct, something had happened. Something bad. Maybe I had fallen asleep while I was doing my makeup. Yeah, that had to be it. I mean, how else would I be here, talking to Edward Cullen? He clearly wasn't real.

I pinched myself, okay, I was awake. Or maybe it was just one of those dreams that were vivid to the point that it felt real. Might as well go along with this. But I wasn't calling him Edward. I would stick to whatever I wanted to call him.

"Sorry." I said. He smiled unsure, but took my hand in his, and led me through the forest. A tall man with dark skin came bounding through the trees with a teenage girl by his side.

"Supp Edward, Bells. What happened?" "Taylor?" I asked.

"Who?" the guy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You're Taylor, right? I hope." I said, rubbing my face with my hands. What in the world was going on here?

He shook his head.

"Uh… Edward, what's wrong with her?" Rob… or Edward, shook his head.

"I don't know, Jacob. We'd better head home. Maybe Carlisle can take a look at her."

Before I could speak, he lifted me into his arms, and ran us to what I assumed was his home… But what was home? Was it our house in LA, or… the Cullen house? All of this was confusing. I just wanted to figure this out, and fix things before it got any worse.

A/N Okay, there's the first chapter. Please let me know what you think in some lovely reviews. Thank you. Also, if you read Everlasting Love, that shall be updated on Wednesday. Then, after that update, I start updating every Sunday, due to the fact that I start my Senior year in eight days! I am a little excited for that! Thank you for reading, and until next time:

RoseNEmmettForever


	2. Worlds collide

A/N Enjoy this one. I apologize for the very delayed update. School started, and as most of senior year goes, you get tons of homework at the beginning of the year. Tip for you people who haven't yet reached Senior year… DO NOT PROCRASTINATE! With that being said, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thomas POV

I scanned the woods for the vampire I was sent to find. I had to make this quick. I had other things to do. I had to find the other girl, too.

I'm pretty sure your wondering what the hell I'm doing. Well, I guess I should start with this.

The Volturi wanted to pay the Cullens back for what they did a couple of months ago. You know, proving them wrong, forcing them not to kill the Cullens off, including the newborn's child.

I know how badly Aro and Caius wanted to kill them off, they always talk about it. Now, thoughI was sent on this mission.

To answer another question, who the hell am I and how did they find me? Well…

It was a couple of months ago.

I was wandering down the streets of Italy, when someone in a dark cloak approached me. "Come with me." He said, and before I could respond, something hit me in the back of the head, and blackness consumed me.

Soon, I felt the burn, the agonizing, unforgettable burn! When I awoke, my world seemed different. Clearer, more… beautiful.

As soon as my eyes were open, Aro assigned me this job.

"Rumor has it, that there are movies around that are how can I put this… replaying the Cullens' story. I don't very much like this… but what can we do?" I stared at him, in silence.

"So… I want you to switch the girls around. Take Isabella and put her in Ms. Kristen Stewart's world. And do the same with Kristen. Understood?" I nodded, sensing that if I rejected his request, I would receive the worst punishment possible.

So here I was, two months later, ready to turn their lives upside down. Oh, I was actually feeling quite excited about it.

…

…

…

…

…

…

I watched from afar, as the girls were utterly confused. I enjoyed this, immensely. Kristen was having such a difficult time adjusting to this new world. I loved her stumble on names. Oh, the look on the patriarch's face when she called him Peter! And when Bella called the British guy Edward was priceless! I could tell that he thought she was insane! This was only going to be for a while, they'd adjust I hope.

KPov

It's been a few hours since I've been here. And let me tell you, I hate it! I don't know what to call people, and when I do call them something that they aren't they look at me weird! Like when I called the leader, Peter… he looked at me, shook his head, and started talking to the family at a fast pace. I didn't get a word he was saying.

I only heard "danger" "Human" and "Volturi" it sucked! Why was I here? Were these people really vampires? They sure looked like them. I just wanted to go back to the party… and Rob! I needed Rob right now. I kept away from everyone. Even the one who looked like Rob.

A lady with caramel colored hair approached me with a warm smile.

"Sweetheart. You look tired. Follow me, and I'll settle you in the guest room."

I didn't know what else to do but follow her.

Finally, when I was alone, I buried myself beneath the covers, and closed my eyes, letting a few tears escape. I felt alone, and scared. I prayed that someone wuld come for me soon.

…

…

BellaPOV

This was not at all what I was hoping for. Everyone stared at me, as though I had grown two heads. The guy who looked like Edward kept staring at me, too. What was this? I still couldn't figure out where I was. I needed to figure out how to get home. I missed my family already. I needed to talk to them. Now!

I quickly excused myself and slipped back into the room I had arrived in. I saw a cell phone thrown on the couch. I assumed it was Edward—or I mean Rob's phone. This, could help!

I scrolled through his contacts and found Kris on his speed dial. I hit call before I could stop myself. If she was where I thought she was, then she could have me talk to Edward…

A groggy oice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Kris?" I asked.

"Yeah. Um… who is this?"

"I'm Bella. Look, I know what happened and –"

"So, vampires are real then?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. We'll discuss this at another time. But, could you do me a favor and…"

There was a crash on her end of the phone, a scream, and then I heard Edward on the phone.

"Bella, love? Where are you? Ho is this girl? What happene?"

I smiled, "I don't know where I am, actually. I do know that you can't harm Kristen, or whatever her name is. I believe we were flipped… I haven't figured out how just yet, but I will. Take hcare of her."

Edward stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Fine, but please promise me you'll stay safe. Esme is worrying. Along with the rest of us."

"I'll be just fine." I promised him.

"Now I've gotta go. Someone's coming."

I hung up, deleted the call, then threw the phone back, and pretended that I was asleep. The door opened, and Ashley poked her head in. She saw me, and then quietly closed it again. I quickly sent a text to Kristen.

Uh… hey, what are these people's names?

I got a reply soon after.

The British guy's my fiancé, Rob. Then there's Ashley, Nikki, Kellan Jackson, Peter, and Elizabeth. Oh and Taylor.

I replied.

K thanks. You have arlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Renesmee, Jacob, and my husband Edward.

I lay bak, and waited for a reply.

Wow… stil can't get over the whole your family being vampires thing.

I laughed and wrote back..

Humans are okay, I guess. Good luck.

Same to you.

I deleted the history, and got up. Might as well get out there and see what I could do to make myself feel at home.A/N Short ish, I know. But the next one will be longer, I promise!


End file.
